Mandatory Plotpoints
This page contains all the plotpoints, events, character traits and ideas I haven't had a chance to put into the pages so far. Please don't change things on those pages, so that they may conradict the notes here. While notes typed in normal letters must take place, cursive notes are not yet decided and could be changed. You guys are welcome to add your ideas, of course! * Somewhere in Season 1, before his death, Simon and Bella go out to eat together. They have a tradition where they go out just the two of them once a week. Simon gives Bella a necklace/ring/bracelet with some sort of Raven imagery. * The Raven's powers are that she can protect one house each night by putting a symbol on the door. However, it's only effective if the door stays closed during the entire night. She also can't tell anyone about whiche house she intends to save. At the night of Simon's death, she protected her house. Simon didn't know Tanya was bluffing about killing Tim and Ruby that night and sacrificed him anyway, leaving Bella's symbol useless. * Part of Tanya's backstory is that after killing her husband and his men, she actually drowned her own baby under the influence of Black. * Bella is a traitor at the end of Season 2, as both Cecilia and Tanya promise her that they could help her. they promised her a brighter future, Simon alive, and that they could help find Timothy. However, she tries to back out of the deal when she sees what the Fallen have planned to do with Simon's body. She is an unwilling participant in the ceremony to bting Black back to full power. * Black calls Bella his queen, tortures her emotionally and physically. After he kills Azrael, she is left emotionally stunted. She is saved by Jonathan and Will while Shalima battles Black. * During her past, Shalima caused a prison break out of an insane asylum by burning the building down. * Episode 2 of Season 1 is called Full Moon. * Episode 3 of Season 1 is called The Little Girl and the Big Bad Wolf. * The Season 1 Finale is called Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. * Shalima started the fire in London 1666. * Shalima before she as a Guardian: happy, cocky, irresponsible. After the incident: evil, insane, murderous. After meeting Seb as a boy until present: shy, afraid, closed up. * Shalima had a vision of Simon's death before it occured. * After the destruction of the City, Shalima tried to lead a normal life again. She even had a fiancée. However, she also met Tanya at that time, who pushed her into a murderous phase that lasted until she met Seb. During her "evil time", she also killed her fiancée, although he orimary goal soon became to find and destroy any and all footage and information collected about her over the years. She actually murdered a journalist shortly before meeting Seb. * Somehow during her evil time, Shalima came to America (Mayflower?). * Her visions stop sometime during the 19th century. * White dies in a battle against Black, as he has been gaining srength rapidly after his resurrection. * A few feathers left over from White keep the world in balance. Shalima uses those to bring back her witch powers. They also give her the power to beat Black. * Black dies in the battle, and the feathers burn up. Balance is restored, as there is neither Dark nor Light left in the world. * With White's powers gone, Shalima's immortality is removed, and she dies. Will's witch powers vanish as well. * The connection between Orendil and Jonathan remains, however. It is later revealed that Timothy is preserving the connection, as Isabella needs an active Spiritkind and his spirit to take care of her, now that a part of her soul has been destroyed. * Jonathan killed his father (motive probably noble, let's see). His mother asked him to pin it on her so that he may go free. He testified against her in court. Pascal, his maternal uncle, hates him for this. After the incident, Jonathan is sent to live with him. * Cecilia trades something antique with a vendor for ancient coins. After the sale is complete, she makes the coins float and speeds them up, then let's them fly at the vendor, whobis killed on impact. * The first time we see Cecilia is when Tanya calls her in the season 1 finale, telling her that she failed in procuring Bella. * In Season 2, Tanya is the Fallen Guardians' bitch. After she screws up again, Cyrus corners her on a rooftop/in a tower/on a high balcony. They fight, and it ends with Tanya pushing Cyrus off the roof. Then she goes back to Cecilia and tells her the New Guardians murdered Cyrus. * Bella finds out (somehow), that Tanya is responsible for Cyrus' death. She tells Cecilia, shortly before Black's resurrection. Cecilia then tells Black. She expects a punishment for Tanya, but instead Black kills the rest of the Fallen, since they are his "sister's creatures", and therefore impure.